


Fade to Black

by Arbryna



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 2x16, "Desecrated" in which Cara and Kahlan do more than just hug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legend of the Seeker Porn Battle](http://lots-pornbattle.livejournal.com/). Prompts: _Cara/Kahlan, what really happened in Desecrated, desecrated- more than a hug, no need for clothes removal_.

They're probably going to die.

Cara's pretty much accepted it. It's been nearly a day since they were trapped in this tomb, and hours since their last message from Richard in the journey book. They've scoured every inch of the room for any possible exit, and come up empty. There's no way out, and the prospect of rescue seems to dim along with the torchlight as the air slowly thins.

She cannot bring herself to take Kahlan up on her suggestion, regardless of how much sense it makes. Even though she knows it may well kill them both not to try, it's a risk she's simply not willing to take. And Kahlan refuses to let her sacrifice herself, so they're at a standstill—at least, as much of a standstill as they can be at, lying on the ground. Their brief but intense battle probably just shaved more than an hour off of what remains of their lives, but at least it distracted them.

"That was really stupid, Cara," Kahlan admonishes, panting from both exertion and lack of air.

"Maybe," Cara pants in response, pushing herself up onto her elbow to shoot Kahlan an indulgent grin. "But it was fun."

As Kahlan grudgingly returns the smile, meeting her gaze, Cara becomes aware of the heaving of Kahlan's breasts, the torchlight flickering across skin streaked with dirt and sweat, the dark look in those blue eyes. It's a look that she would recognize easily on anyone else, but Kahlan shouldn't be looking at her like that. _It's just the thrill of battle,_ she tells herself, but it doesn't stop the warmth curling low in her belly, the quickened pace of her breathing that has little to do with the limited air supply.

It doesn't help that Kahlan's tongue keeps slipping out to moisten her lips—it's been almost a day since they've had any water, after all—or that Kahlan's eyes keep flicking down to Cara's own chest.

Groaning, Cara falls back onto the ground, staring up at the torchlight dancing across the high ceiling of the tomb. "You need to stop that, Confessor."

"Stop what?" Kahlan asks, her voice sounding altogether too innocent.

Cara chances a look over. Kahlan looks honestly confused. She would laugh at the absurdity of it all, but the glint of hunger in Kahlan's eyes hasn't left, and it's giving her ideas that are anything but appropriate for the situation. "Looking at me like that."

Kahlan's brow furrows, and her eyes drop reflexively, studying the dusty stone floor. "I don't know what you're talking about."

There's a hint of guilt in her tone, and Cara thinks that maybe Kahlan is not as unaware as she's trying to seem. Those inappropriate ideas are sounding more and more intriguing. "I think you do," Cara remarks, rolling onto her side to pin Kahlan with an accusing stare. "It's not the first time."

To her credit, Kahlan doesn't try to deny it. Instead, she rolls onto her back, her arms crossed protectively over her ribs as she stares up at the flickering torches—anything to avoid Cara's knowing gaze.

"Spirits, Cara," Kahlan says finally, when it becomes apparent that Cara is waiting for a response. "Is now really the time to discuss this?"

"Did you have something else in mind to pass the time?" Cara asks pointedly. Her voice, low and gravelly, hits Kahlan low in her belly, making her flush with anything but embarrassment.

Kahlan makes the mistake of looking over at her, and her breath catches in her throat. Cara has shifted closer to her, and her eyes are ablaze with hunger. "Cara-"

Cara doesn't let Kahlan finish, swooping down to claim Kahlan's mouth with her own—which is fortunate, because at the first swipe of Cara's tongue over her lips, Kahlan forgets whatever it was she was about to say. It couldn't have been more important than the heat of Cara's body pressing into her side, the heady taste of sweat and dirt and _Cara_ overwhelming Kahlan's senses.

Only when Cara's knee settles between her legs does Kahlan remember that there is something very wrong about this. Tangling her fingers in Cara's hair, Kahlan pulls forcibly out of the kiss, panting against Cara's lips as she attempts to form words.

"We can't," she gasps, trying to control the urge to arch her hips into Cara's leg. "You'll die."

Cara pulls Kahlan's lower lip into her mouth, nipping gently before releasing it to smirk down at the other woman. "I'm going to die anyway," she responds, pulling in a heavy breath.

Kahlan shakes her head, her eyes shining with desperate hope. "Richard-"

Cara stops her with a gloved finger to her lips. "If Richard were going to save us, he would have been here by now. We're going to die." She says it simply, matter-of-fact. "Now, I don't know about you," she continues, her hand sliding down from Kahlan's lips to trail down her neck, trace the line of her corset, "but I'd much rather die doing something I enjoy—" she squeezes Kahlan's breast firmly, savoring the throaty gasp it draws from Kahlan's throat, "—than lying on the floor waiting for the air to run out."

Kahlan wants to argue, to protest, but she's having difficulty breathing, and she's not sure if it's because the air is running out early or because Cara's hand is sliding into the slit in her skirt, brushing along her inner thigh. Her eyes slam shut as Cara's fingers stroke between her legs, over the flimsy barrier of her underclothes.

Then, without warning, Cara finds herself flipped onto her back, Kahlan hovering over her with a wild look in her eyes. Kahlan's knee wedges itself between Cara's thighs, effectively pinning her to the ground as she leans down to devour Cara's lips.

"Fine," Kahlan says belatedly, when the need for precious air becomes pressing enough to make them part. "But I get to go first," she gasps, fingers tugging clumsily at various laces on Cara's leathers.

Cara can follow Kahlan's unspoken logic—it's not as though Kahlan would want to do this to a corpse—but she's not entirely convinced that this isn't some kind of stalling tactic. But Kahlan's thigh keeps bumping inadvertently against her, making it hard to think clearly, and it's not as though Cara particularly minds the idea.

Cara does, however, have no interest in dealing with the intricacies of her leather outfit right now. "There's no time," she pants, tugging Kahlan's hand away from its futile attempts at the laces and pressing it firmly between her legs.

Kahlan doesn't need any more encouragement than that. She grinds her hand into Cara's sex through the leather, stopping and starting a few times before she finds the right rhythm and pressure. Cara arches against the touch, grunting as she reaches up to pull Kahlan's lips back down to hers. Her other hand remains resting on top of Kahlan's, guiding her when necessary, and it's not long before she is hurtling over the edge, Kahlan's hand between her legs and Kahlan's tongue in her mouth.

Falling back against the ground, Cara sucks in labored breaths, her chest heaving as the throbbing between her legs slowly fades. When she opens her eyes, Kahlan is looking down at her with wonder and desire, her tongue idly slipping out to moisten her lips.

Before Kahlan can realize what her intentions are, Cara flips them back over, slipping her hand into the slit of Kahlan's skirt in one smooth motion.

"Cara," Kahlan protests weakly, but she has used up too much of her strength. She's gulping in mouthfuls of air but there's not enough to breathe. Leather-clad fingers slide clumsily into Kahlan's underclothes, slipping through the generous moisture there. Kahlan gasps, and any thought of fighting this disappears as Cara pushes into her with two fingers.

"I'd much rather—meet death—like this," Cara pants, her arm heavy as she thrusts into Kahlan, "than just—lie here—and wait for it."

Kahlan grunts, arching into Cara's hand with as much strength as she can muster—which isn't much. Her thoughts are growing fuzzy, her vision blurry, and she's finding it hard to think of anything but the wanton pleasure Cara is coaxing from her body.

As she nears climax, one thought manages to pierce through the fog of her mind: Cara will die if she loses control. With every ounce of strength remaining in her body, Kahlan pushes at Cara's shoulders, shoving her off and scrambling to the side before fumbling in her own skirts to finish what Cara started. It doesn't take long, and Kahlan gasps out her release into the dimming light of the tomb.

Cara's eyelids feel like they're made of lead, and it takes far more effort than it should to blink her eyes. There are words pressing against her teeth, and she's trying desperately to remember all of the reasons she has not to say them, but she can't focus on anything long enough for it to come to her.

"Should—tell you," she gasps, reaching towards Kahlan. Her hand falls somewhere between them, lacking the strength to bridge the distance. "Love you."

"Cara," Kahlan breathes, almost inaudibly. She tries to force her thoughts into some sort of coherent order, but the ache in her chest is growing sharper, black spots taking over her vision, and there are too many things she wants to say. "There's—no air—left," she finally gasps. She wishes they had more time; it can't end like this.

Her head falls to the side, and she sees Cara's gloved hand lying limp on the ground between them. Mustering the last of her strength, she reaches for it, clutching it as tightly as she can. Cara doesn't squeeze back, and tears prick at Kahlan's eyes as she slips into unconsciousness.

  
_end._   



End file.
